parralle world
by arethereanynottaken
Summary: oc's during 6th year just a roleplay one curse word teen to be safe all comments welcome! but please dont be mean im sensetive


.net/fs13/300W/f/2007/053/f/3/_Hogwarts_Uniform__by_Hogwarts_

The platform was crowded as ever covered in steam "where are they?" asked Arminel "I hate being this short!"

Evan:"this is going to be a great year"

Arminel: "huh" *looks around*

Evan:"I didn't get much sleep last night Arminel" *rubs his head*

Arminel: "oh! There you are! Why didn't you sleep?" *jumps and hugs*

Evan: "geez Arminel it hasn't been that long has it" * gasps for air*

Arminel: *let's go* "sorry Evan but it has been" *look around* "where is your stuff? On the train?"

Evan: "oh they are over here" *leans over to grab them* "or not" (starts to panic) "I swear they were just here!"

Arminel:*laughs* "there over here" *points to the other side*

Evan: *skin pale white starts returning to normal color*it's not much darker** "Oh Shit I thought I was going to have to wear your clothes until I could write home to get more."

Arminel: "like u could fit in to my clothes you've grown at least 4 inches"*smiles* "your way to tall" *locks behind Evan* "did u come alone?"

Evan: "I have only grown two inches in like three years. I am not that tall only like four inches more than you and that is so nothing compared to Ron and his brothers and just about every other guy my age."

*look at the half bald owl behind him* "oh yea that is my new owl Beck don't make fun of him he has stress issues"

Arminel: *laughs* "he is cute!" *grabs a trunk* "and don't feel bad harry is shorter then you"

Evan: "by like an inch..." *grabs stuff*

Arminel: "he is Ron's best friend he must feel even worse" *opens door* "so what is new?"

Evan: *sighs* "not too much same thing every summer. Read and sing"

Arminel: "you're going to come to my games this year right?"*tries to lift trunk* "oh darn"

Evan: " and as long as I am not caught up in work or other studies of course I'll be there" *grabs the trunk* here let me help you" *tries to left it* " what the heck is in this thing?"

Arminel: "gifts!" *goes in to the hall way* "can someone help me lift my trunk?"

Evan: *still trying* no I can do it just give me a sec" *lifting to hard hand slips and flies back* "Ow I think I pulled a muscle"

Arminel:*turns around* "gosh just leave it on the ground, where did u hurt yourself?"

Evan: *rubbing upper arm* "my arm."

Arminel: *rubs your arm* "do you want your present?"

Evan: *looks at Arminel with a bit of shock* umm thanks??? What is it?"

Arminel: *opens trunk* "here open it I know you will like it" *gives you a book shaped package* "it is like muggle Google"

Evan: "wow this will come in handy" *hugs Arminel very quickly* "thanks"

Arminel: "you wouldn't believe what the Japanese have invented" *closes trunk*

Evan:"I see you are haven't changed much"

Arminel: "what do you mean!?" *looks up indignantly* (whistle blows)

Evan: "nothing I'm just saying you are the same friend I had before summer started." *turns head like confused puppy* "well I guess we are off to school once again"

Arminel: "oh wait I want to wave!" *runs to window and leans out*

Evan: *grabs Arminel's ankle* "we don't need to be losing you out the window now."

Arminel: "I'm not going to fall" (train lurches)

Evan: *still holding* "I'm not taking any chances"

Arminel: (train turns) "you didn't wave" *pouty face*

Evan: *let's go* I was occupied. So tell me about summer?"

Arminel: "I went on holiday to Japan with my older siblings and bought tons of presents" *taps head* "and I went with Hermione to stay with Ginny later"

Evan: "sounds fun. I didn't do much at all this summer I don't think I talked to anyone from school"

Arminel: "I wrote you at least ten letters" *hold up hand* "please tell me you didn't spend all your time inside"

Evan: "I didn't get any of them are you sure you put the right address on them???"

Arminel: "I sent my owl she's never got lost before" *shakes head* "I bet you just got caught up in a book and forgot to write back"

Evan: *looks off* (That explains it) "you have had that owl far too long it is probably blind or something"

Arminel: "she isn't that old!" *huffs* "what did u get for your o.?"

Evan:"don't know mums got it"

Arminel:"you didn't look!?!?! How do you know what you can take?"

Evan: *looks around* "what are you talking about?"

Arminel: "the scores you get determine what classes you can take and what job you get"

Evan: "I don't know anything this year. It feels like I have forgotten more than I thought"

Arminel: "I'm sure you did well" *sits down* "what are you guys going to sing for the feast this year?"

Evan: "I am not so sure about that... and I don't really know what we are singing yet"

Arminel: "I love being keeper but I don't think I will need to spend as much time practicing this year and I will need something to do with my time, so maybe I will come join you"

Evan: *raises an eyebrow* "why won't you need to practice much"

Arminel: "we don't really have a chance and now that o. are over..."

Evan: "I see. So you think you'll fall in love with anyone this year"

Arminel: "like? I have already met every one at school"

Evan: "duh. But feelings change"

Arminel: "ok maybe? I can't wait till Halloween"

Evan: "why so?" (Someone knocks on door)

Arminel: "come in" *looks at the door* "we are having a costume party!"

Evan: "that's right I forgot all about the party"

Arminel: "yea a day in hogs mead a feast and then a party" *opens door*

Evan: "I am going to say this again didn't sleep much" *rests head on pillow*

Arminel: "hum I wonder who was at the door" *looks at you* "why didn't you sleep?"

Evan: *eyes barley open* "I don't know I was just ner...*yawns*...vous"

Arminel: *sits down* "do you want my jacket? So u can lie down?"


End file.
